The Highway to Life
by P-chan-TheLostGirl
Summary: Quatre moves into a new house where he meets Duo. One thing,Duo's dead. Eight years later Quatre is 15 and a new boy comes to school,and Quatre finaly starts to wonder about how Duo died,but the answer might not be as simple as he thinks.yaoi1x2,3x4
1. Default Chapter

            YAY! Another fic underway! Go ME! Rating for later chapters, later angst. FUN READING!!!

*Standard disclaimers apply * BTW, this is one of my famous very very very short prologs, STILL ENJOY! 

       *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adar happily skipped into the Winner family's new house, spinning underneath the crystal chandelier in the entryway. She stopped once again, facing the double doors that led into the new house, smiling as brightly as she could at her father and little brother.  "Isn't this just WONDERFUL Quat!"  Adar ran up to her little brother, picking him up spinning again just as she had before her little brother's legs stretching out behind him as they spun. Adar set Quatre down on the Persian rug that covered the hard wood floors, a smile now plastered on his face as well as Adar's.  Their father walked up behind them, looking down at his two children, smiling.

             "Why don't you two run upstairs and pick out your new room?" Mr. Winner smiled again as his children glanced at each other before dashing up the spiral staircase, racing each other for the better room.

            Unluckily for the seven year old Quatre Adar was much faster than him, and quickly found the biggest room other than the master, claiming it for herself. Quatre slumped and walked away dejectedly, contenting himself to look through the other rooms until he found the one that suited him best. Quatre stepped into a room that had a beautiful window overlooking the untamed wilderness outside. Quatre loved it outside, and he instantly decided that this room was his. He merrily flopped down on the bed, even more merrily noticing that the bed was big and comfortable. Turning on his side to look at the rest of the room Quatre nearly jumped a foot in the air when he saw a big easy chair in the corner.

            Now, the easy chair itself wasn't scary, even though a lot of little kids would have been frightened by such a silly thing. No, the big comfortable looking chair wasn't scary at all, the fact that it was OCCUPIED was. In the chair in the corner sat a BIG KID.  The big kid had a heart shaped face and a long chestnut braid that hung over his odd clothes. And the big kid, his skin, it was so PALE, and now that Quatre looked more carefully he could see that the big kid wasn't actually SITTING in the chair, more like hovering over it. Finally gathering up his courage Quatre walked right up to the big kid in the chair, glaring at his in such a cute seven-year-old way. "Who are you Mister?" Quatre asked still glaring at the big kid.

            The 'Big Kid' was surprised, to say the least. He looked down at the darling little winner heir in shock. "You can see me?"

            Quatre blinked at such an odd question. "Well of COURSE I can see you. Anyway, the problem is that this is MY room now, my daddy told me I could have it."

            Duo looked down at the kid again, instinctively liking the kid for how at ease he was around him. "Well you see, I'm sorta dead, so people can't usually see me, and I've kind of been staying in this room sense I died, but I can leave if you want me to."

            Little Quatre blinked again, and then smiled, understanding dawning over his features. "Ooooooooooooh. Well that makes sense then! You can stay though, I like you!" Quatre smiled a big goofy smile that only little kids can pull off, extending his hand. "I'm Quatre!"

            The ghost blinked at the hand before grasping the best way his ghostly hands would let him, finally smiling to match Quatre he looked at the little boy. "And I'm Duo, It's a pleasure to meet you!"

       *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YAY! And here's the start of what's got to be one of the weirdest fics I've ever thought of. You may not think so NOW but just you wait…it will get really weird. I LOVE reviews and I LOVE bribes to so here's your bribe. Alls you've got to do is review signed in and I'll r&r your fics, k?  And if I get TEN of these nice reviews, signed or un-signed in, I'll continue. But if I DON'T you can FORGET IT! *bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha * So, send everyone and his brother to review k? It will get a bit angst-y soon though so I'm warning you. LOVE YA ALL! P-chan


	2. And the Wheel begins to turn

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!! I like this chapter, I'm really on a role with this thing, though I still haven't hit the actual story yet, I really like what I have so far! So I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. So here it is, chapter one!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Eight years later*~ {1999}

Quatre walked up the stairs to his room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. The first day of school was always a living hell. It wasn't that Quatre didn't do well in school either, that was far from the case. In fact Quatre was one of the, if not the, top student at his school. That was part of what made school so hard, all the kids thought of him only as a teacher's pet, that he got his grades only because he was nice to the teachers or, worse, the kids thought he paid off the teachers to get such good grades. And so, Quatre found himself always trying to prove that he was worth the grades he got, that he wasn't paying anyone off to get good grades. So Quatre had become a bit of a nerd, using all his free time to study, not because he wanted to, but because he had such a hard time making friends that didn't only hang out with him because he was smart and rich (1).  At least he had Duo; Quatre knew that he could always depend on his ghostly friend for help and support when he needed it.  Duo could always lend an ear when needed and Quatre didn't have to worry about anyone finding out his deepest secrets because Duo couldn't talk to anyone else. 

Quatre was suddenly struck by how lonely Duo must be. Quatre knew that he was lonely too, but at least he had the comfort of knowing that he had other people to talk to when he needed it. Duo must be so lonely, even more so before Quatre had moved into the big house. Duo had even told Quatre that he had had no one to talk to after he died until Quatre came along. Quatre's gloomy thought were quickly banished from his mind as he entered his room. Sitting at small fold out card table was Duo, and on top of the card table was a house of cards out of a bad episode of the Brady Bunch. Duo's back was to Quatre and he was carefully placing another card on top of the house. Quatre was still at a loss as far as exactly what Duo's physical limitations were, but he didn't really care, as this opportunity was just too good to be passed up. 

Carefully sneaking into the room Quatre crept up behind Duo, taking great care not to make a sound. When he was about two feet away from Duo he quietly lifted his hands up around his mouth and shouted in a very loud voice, "BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Duo was surprised, to say the least. Quatre's shout had come right in the middle of his putting down another card for the house and he had been so surprised that he had tumbled forward into the house, causing enough movement in the air around himself that the house of cards quite quickly collapsed.

Behind Duo Quatre was clutching his side and laughing hysterically at the site of his ghostly friend surrounded by falling cards; Duo, however, would not stand this for a moment and quickly righted himself to float over the helplessly giggling Quatre. "Damn it Q, I think you have this whole 'Ghost' 'Human' thing backwards. You see, the ghost is supposed to sneak up on the HUMAN and scare the HUMAN into falling over their precious house of cards that they've been working on sense the time school started that morning!" Duo then put his hands on his hips and pouted at Quatre, causing the young boy to drop into another fit of giggles.

Finally composing himself slightly Quatre looked up at Duo, realizing that he was actually catching up in height to the ghost, though it was hard to tell with the ghost floating above him like that. "I'm sorry Duo, it's just that you were such easy prey, sitting there building a house of cards for goodness sakes. Where'd you learn to build with cards like that anyway, I've never seen someone make a house that big!"

"And for a damned good reason too! That stupid thing took me all fucking DAY!" Duo sighed, shaking his head. "But yeah, being a ghost does have its advantages. I mean, I don't have to breath so I don't really have to worry about my breath knocking it over, and my…whatever I'm made of isn't very solid so even if I tap it a bit it won't knock it down. It's great for when I'm bored!" Duo smiled at the younger boy 'sitting' down on the bed. "So anyway how was school? I know how much you LOVE the first day." Duo smiled more brightly now, knowing that school was a unique type of punishment for the blond boy.

Quatre sighed sitting down on the bed next to Duo. "It was like it always is Duo, the teachers all love me, I get bored out of my mind in class because it's all so easy and then all the kids pretend that they like me but I wouldn't consider a single one of them my friend. Well, except maybe some of the girls but you know how they are…" Quatre sighed again, wishing that his only friend was a bit more solid, so he could hug him and just cry on his shoulder. But Quatre knew that that was a selfish thought, he couldn't change the fact that Duo was dead, and if Duo wasn't dead Quatre probably never would have even met him. Though he was pretty sure that Duo would have done anything to get his life back. Quatre then remembered something out of the ordinary that had happened in homeroom, and he knew Duo would want to know anything out of the ordinary. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my homeroom teacher told us that we're getting a transfer student, she told us all the regular garbage about being nice and considerate etcetera, etcetera." Quatre rolled his eyes, expressing his doubts about anyone in his class being nice. "Apparently we're getting him because we're the only home room that has any room left… I can't WAIT for someone else to smile at me falsely." Quatre grumbled, running a hand through his hair to express the frustration he felt at his current situation.

"Man Quat, you're SUCH a pessimist! Maybe this new person will come and you'll get along great and you'll become fast friends! And then you'll eat lunch together and talk about things and you'll finally have a friend who doesn't posses the fantastic ability to walk through walls." Duo let his hand brush through Quatre's cheek, causing the other boy to look up.

Duo looked so sad, as if he had already lost Quatre to the stranger that was arriving tomorrow. Oh, Quatre wanted to throw his arms around the ghost, wanted to tell him that no one could replace the spot that Duo held in Quatre's heart. But all that came out was an inadequate, "Oh Duo…"

Then Duo was all smiles again, dancing up towards the ceiling. "Come on Quatre! I've been bored here by myself all day; lets do something!" 

Quatre smiled up at his friend, forgetting the sadness he had seen in those eyes. It just wasn't in Duo's nature to look sad, and Quatre much preferred this happy bouncing Duo to the one that had been sitting on the bed only moments before. Smiling again Quatre said, "Of course we can do something fun Duo! Just as soon as I finish my homework!" Duo groaned and Quatre laughed. Duo did not like schoolwork; he said that there was absolutely nothing that he wanted learn that a school could teach him.  It wasn't that he didn't like learning, far from it. Duo managed to read as much as he could, that is when he could… Sometimes Duo wasn't quite as solid, his hands would slip through things some days, and others days he could pick thing up no matter how heavy they were. Quatre was pretty sure at had something do with the moon or…something, but he wasn't sure what.

Sighing Quatre sat down at his desk, he might as well get this over with as soon as he could so he could go and do something 'fun' with Duo. And knowing Duo, something 'fun' would involve a slightly mean sense of humor and the very big advantage of being invisible to most eyes. Tonight, Quatre was definitely going to have fun.

The Next morning Quatre groggily got up for school, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Duo and he had stayed out WAY to late last night, but it had definitely been worth. Rolling out of bed Quatre made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Carefully stripping out of his clothes he stepped into the blissfully warm water, just letting the water run of his body for a bit before actually washing himself. Taking the shampoo he carefully washed his hair, being sure to rinse AND repeat, always repeat, never forget to repeat. Duo had told him that once, but he could quite remember when.

Stepping out of the shower Quatre dried himself off before pulling on his clothes that he had left waiting for him on the counter. Tightening his tie Quatre sighed, Stupid Privet School with its stupid school uniform. Quatre always felt so…confined in his school uniform, it offered such a total lack of freedom that he sometimes wondered how he could take it at all. If the uniform wasn't bad enough the school colors were worse, taking the meaning of tacky to a whole new level. Whoever had come up with the school colors should have been taken out and shot, that's how bad they were. 

What were the colors you ask? This horrible, putrid, disgusting bright orange; and if that wasn't bad enough by itself they had to go and put it alongside another horrible color, that horrible ugly army green color. Neither of these colors were that bad by themselves, but when put together they created the most unpleasant image. And then, after the horrible insult of giving his school such horrid colors some GENIOUS out there had decided that it would be a good show of school spirit to make there gym FLOORS be that color. The gym tiles were that horrible green and the line of the basketball court were orange. One of the girls Quatre knew had once joked around that they went to the only school where you had to worry about your dress clashing with the floor (2). At least the school uniforms weren't those colors, the ties were but that was it, everything else on the uniform was blue. 

Finally Quatre ventured out of the Bathroom, heading downstairs for a quick breakfast before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door to get into the back of his car, telling his chauffeur to take him to school.

Sitting in the car Quatre began to think about his and Duo's exploits the night before. They really had stayed out much too late, and Quatre was feeling somewhat drowsy now, but, He'd be damned if actually SEEING a cow jump over the moon wasn't one of the funniest things he'd seen in his life to date. Duo had actually taken Quatre out to a farm nearby and had made the animals act out the entire old nursery rhyme. It made Quatre giggle just thinking about thinking about it.  For the finishing touch Duo had thrown a dish and a spoon out into the darkness, saying merrily while he did. "And the dish ran away with the spoon. But then the spoon found out that the Dish was cheating on her so she filed for divorce, and the dish didn't have foresight enough to have a prenup, so the spoon took everything he had and the dish ended up losing the house and little butter knife all in the process!" Duo had then wailed dramatically, showing his pain at the loss the poor, poor dish had suffered.

The car pulled up to school, and Quatre sighed as he got out of the car grabbing his backpack. He really did not want to be there, and it was already feeling like a long day and he hadn't even entered the building. Going to his homeroom Quatre sat down, waiting for the bell to signal the start of the day. The teacher came into the room moments before the bell rang at which point in time all the rest of the student came flooding into the class, taking there seats. Leaving, as usual, the empty seat next to Quatre. Quatre then remembered that that seat wouldn't stay empty for long, the new student was coming today, and that seat would most defiantly be filled, as it was the only one left in the class.  Quatre put his head on his desk sighing, he had worked so damn hard to keep that seat empty too, it wasn't that he didn't like people, he just didn't like the type of people that went to his school. The door opened and Quatre was forced to look up, he'd have to see the new student eventually so might as well just get it over with.

What Quatre saw totally through him back, standing in the doorway was what had to be one of the most beautiful creatures he'd seen in his entire life. He had light brown hair that feel over his face, covering one eye, one beautiful deep emerald eye. He was so tall, and well built and, and…just gorgeous (3). Though Quatre thought that gorgeous was an inadequate to describe the beauty standing before him. Quatre suddenly realized that his mouth was slightly agape and he closed it with a snap. It would not do him any good if the other students saw him staring at the new student.

Quatre was suddenly jerked back to reality as he heard the teacher say, "You can sit by Mr. Winner Trowa. Quatre, could you raise your hand so that Mr. Barton knows where to go?" 

Quatre shaking-ly raised his hand and he saw the tall boy, Trowa wasn't it? Make his way over to the empty seat. Putting his hand down when he knew Trowa was headed in the right direction Quatre shivered, this was not what he had expected in the new transfer student. Trowa quickly sat down in the empty desk, looking over at Quatre, as if appraising him. Finally, after an agonizingly long wait, for Quatre at least, Trowa put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Trowa Barton." He said this still where that stoic expression he had worn since he entered the room. 

But Quatre didn't care, firmly grasping the other boys hand Quatre let himself smile. "Hello, I'm Quatre Winner, and it's a pleasure to meet you." And it truly was a pleasure. Perhaps, Quatre suddenly thought, Duo's going to be right this time…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1: And pretty damned good looking too.

2:Ok, I normally wouldn't do this but this is based on my own school, are colors aren't THAT bad but it's pretty close.

3: Good god, did anyone not see THAT one coming…*looks around * thought not.

DONE! ^^ I'm really liking this, it took my forever to write but I DID it! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ I up-ed the rating to R for later content, just being careful. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ I'm putting another ten review limit thingy on this, if I don't get ten reviews I won't continue, got it? So everyone review….or else……..


	3. one third of Chapter 3

OK, this was supposed to be the first 1/3 of the 3rd chapter but I thought it had been too fricken long sense I last updated. * Blew up my computer * * eheh* ^^ So anyway, here's the first 1/3 of chapter three, hope you like it.*for those of you out there still waiting for A fate worse then death I just ran out of what I like to call 'stepping stones' sections to get from one plot point to the next, the a hard to come up with and unfortunately necessary. * Anyway, enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre had never felt so lighthearted in his life, at least not in his memory, he was sure he had been perfectly content as a baby, but he certainly couldn't remember that far back. Dropping his blazer at the base of the stairs he called out that he was home to his sister. Skipping up the stairs he thought about Trowa, Trowa Barton, Trowa Barton and his beautiful emerald eyes, and his beautiful arms and his wonderful ass and, Quatre blushed at the way his thoughts were going... Throwing open his door all thoughts of Trowa suddenly left his mind as a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over his head. Turning abruptly around he glared at Duo and pouted. His anger was short lived however for it was really quite hard to stay mad at your best friend who was currently floating in the air doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Oh Quatre," Duo giggled, "you should have seen that look on your face just now, it was priceless!"  
  
Quatre smiled at Duo, his bangs hanging down over his eyes. "Ok Duo, you got your revenge, but now if you don't mind I have to change into some dry clothes."  
  
Duo crossed his legs and sat on Quatre's bed, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I don't mind."  
  
Quatre crossed his arms, glowered at Duo and pointed at the door, "Out." Duo floated impishly out the door, asinine smile still plastered on his face (1). The second Duo's long braid was out the door Quatre slammed the door playfully and began taking off his shirt. The next second however Duo stuck his head back in the room, through the door, "By the way Q-man, who ever said that I can't see through walls?" Quatre blushed crimson; Duo sniggered and retreated giving Quatre some "downtime."  
  
Sighing Quatre leaned against the wall; still smiling over his friend's antics then quickly proceeded to discard his school uniform and change into jeans and a sweatshirt, then he called out to Duo, letting his friend know he could come back in.  
  
Duo floated back in and resumed his former position on Quatre's bed, continuing to grin like a nut. "So, Quatre," he asked, "How'd things go with 'the new kid'?"  
  
Suddenly all thoughts of Trowa came back to Quatre accompanied by a hurricane of emotions. Quatre looked out the window, smiled and then looked back at Duo. "Oh Duo you were right, he's wonderful. He's so nice, and quite and he listens and he hasn't jumped to any conclusions and he seems to want to be my friend for me not for my money or to do his homework or because I'm an easy target and and and." Quatre couldn't think of words to express exactly how he felt.  
  
Duo smiled at Quatre and though there was a slightly sad almost horrified look that glazed his eyes there was genuine affection for the blond boy that shined just underneath the horror. At any other time of his life Quatre would have noticed this out-of-place emotion but currently he was too busy thinking of other things. Smiling Duo shook his head, maybe another time."So Q-man, tell me more. Where's he from? What's he do? Why'd he move here? When'd he get here? How's he like it so far? Where is he living now? Well!? Tell me tell me tell meeeeeee!"  
  
Quatre was slightly taken aback by the tirade of questions but he soon recovered and smiling said, "Geeze Duo, slow down, one at a time. He from somewhere on the east coast, I didn't get specifics but I got the feeling that he's from the New England area. He and his sister used to work for the circus but his older sister, Catharine, thought that the constant traveling wasn't good for her baby brother so secretly started saving up money so they could have enough money to settle someplace for more than a week. They just moved into there apartment a week ago and he's working at the zoo to help pay rent. He says that people here are nice but doesn't much care for the 'school' environment. However, sense the school is basically paying for him to go there, he doesn't have much choice." Quatre smiled but then noticed the tense look on Duo's face, Quatre almost felt inclined to say that Duo had gone pale, but Quatre didn't think the Ghost could get much paler than he already was. "Duo?" Quatre asked, "What's wrong you look." Quatre searched for the right word ".haggard."  
  
Looking at Quatre the smile slowly came back to Duo's face but his eyes still had a haunted look to them. "Sorry kiddo," Duo said "It's just when you were telling me about Trowa I was reminded in several very disturbing ways of some.things.from" Duo sighed, well, gave the ghost equivalent of a sigh anyway, ".life." Now it was Duo's turn to notice the worried expression on Quatre's face and his smile became more genuine, "Don't worry Q, it's not your fault. Besides, who knows, I might even tell you about my life sometime in the not-to-distant future."  
  
At this statement Quatre's eyes lit up, and he sat up a bit straighter. "Really!?"  
  
Duo laughed, "You sounded just like you did when you were about seven just now." Duo smiled, "And yes, 'Really!?' just remember to ask me sometime when there's nothing exciting happening. But anyway, back to business, tell me more about this 'Trowa'."  
  
At being redirected to this subject, again, Quatre blushed. And then Duo knew, oh he had suspected when Quatre had practically skipped into his bedroom, but now, when the mere mention of the boys name brought a pink hue to the blonde's cheeks, that could only be one thing. And with that knowledge firmly in place Duo let and evil grin spread across his features and a malevolent laugh filled the air of Quatre's room, giving Quatre the sudden urge to hide under the covers. Smile still plastered on his face Duo floated over Quatre and then, in a voice that struck terror in Quatre, sang, "Quatre's got a cruuuuuush. Quatre's got a cruuuuush."  
  
Quatre turned an even brighter shade of red and stammered, "I-I-I I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Quatre and Trowa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Quatre blushed even more.  
"D-Duo! I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, I."  
  
Seeing his friends obvious distress Duo clamed down, literally, and looked Quatre in the eye, "Sorry man, but I've had that bottled up ever since I went to your first grade class with you. Now, seriously though, you really like this guy don't you?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"Well yes, I mean no! I mean not that way, I don't think. I mean, I'm not gay. am I?"  
  
Duo looked shocked and ran a hand threw his bangs, staring at Quatre, "You mean, you haven't even had the "Am I gay?" conversation with yourself yet?" Quatre shook his head, still looking quite bewildered, "Damn it man, that means just about every other person on the planet knew your sexual orientation before you did!"  
  
Quatre glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Duo just stared at Quatre and shook his head, "Quatre, mon petit ami, you own, not just one, but several, pink blouses! You dress well and you have lots of, lets face it, very good-looking chick friends, but have you ever actually noticed that they were hot? I mean on the subconscious dirty 'I wonder what she looks like naked' level? " Quatre just gave Duo a blank look. " I thought not. On the other hand I bet you have been thinking things about Trowa like 'What a nice ass.' And 'Too bad we don't have gym together.' Am I wrong?"  
  
Quatre looked at the floor, Duo's words a little too close to being exactly what he had been thinking when he'd come home. The downward look was more than enough of answer for Duo. "Look Quat, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean I was gay, no bi.no, look when I was alive I'd fuck just about anything that moved. Trust me, its nothing to be ashamed of!"  
  
Duo's reassurances .reassured Quatre and he finally met Duo's gaze. "We really need to have that talk about your life sometime soon but in the meantime, what am I supposed to do about Trowa?"  
  
Duo 'patted' Quatre's head and smiled at the boy. "You just leave that to big brother Duo. Besides, this boy still hasn't gotten the 'Duo stamp of approval'! Who knows, he might not be good enough for my little Quatre. So, until he's approved we won't worry about what to do about him."  
  
Quatre knew what that meant; Duo was going to come to school with him tomorrow! School was always more fun when the braided boy came to school with him. Of course he did have trouble not talking to the ghost, after grammar school teachers stopped dismissing it as an 'imaginary friend' and started sending you to shrinks. Luckily Quatre had realized when all the other kids had stopped having imaginary friends and had stopped inviting Duo to school with him, except on special occasions. So, now, having Duo with him was always a real treat, especially when he started pulling really horrible pranks on the bullies in the hallways. Quatre was already excited for tomorrow, not only would it be a Duo-holiday, Duo would also get to meet the green-eyed god Trowa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1. ^^ "Asinine" is my third favorite word in the English language; it's FUN! (First and second being Sentient and antidisestablishmentarianism!)  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R! I LOVE REVIEWS! Please? Previous bribe still stands but I'm not sure if the threat does.Beggars can't be choosers and after my 6 or something month abandonment I deserve whatever I get. *weeps * unfortunately.  
  
AAH! Almost forgot, I need a vote from everyone who reviews, should Wu-man live in Quatre's time or Duo's time? I have a role for him in both places and unfortunately he can't do both! * Weeps* oh well life goes on, * sighs* * Please note that I'm rambling because I want the fic to be listed as over 5000 words.I'm evil I know. 


End file.
